<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But You're My Favorite Flower by rakungf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107752">But You're My Favorite Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakungf/pseuds/rakungf'>rakungf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Post-Time Skip, ahem sorry i mean in between jobs, basically everything is the same except from the fact Hanamaki isnt unemployed, lame summary huh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakungf/pseuds/rakungf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Issei’s birthday and Takahiro runs out of ideas of what to give his boyfriend this year. So, why not a bouquet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But You're My Favorite Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 2: flowers hehe<br/>also quick note: in my country it’s very common for a young couple to wear commitment rings! They are more like to “show you’re taken”, not to indicate you are engaged (my friend once said to me it’s like you’re wearing a “relationship status: taken” in your finger HAHA). ive been… reading english fanfics for a while now, and I never read anything about it, so I’m just clarifying it because I’m really *really* not sure if its common in other countries!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was their third time spending Issei’s birthday together. And, honestly, Takahiro was out of ideas.</p><p>
  <span>He always planned everything, noted everything Mattsun could possibly want or need, knew the things he liked and didn’t like receiving. Like how strangely he liked when Makki bought him clothes, because he was too lazy to do it for himself and always bought the simplest shirts, at least the pinkette had a bit of fashion sense to share. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in their second year, clothes stopped being something to give as a present when Hanamaki started to work in a clothing store. Since he had a good amount of discount, every month he would take some clothes for his lover. So it wasn’t an option anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Books were a no-go too. Matsukawa liked to read really specific books, and because of his job he hasn’t have the time to read, so he had a list of books (that he had already bought) to read on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought of some accessories, but the only thing Mattsun wears was their commitment ring (they had been wearing after 1 year of relationship, Takahiro has already prepared the engagement ring, but this was planned for their fourth anniversary in May!) and his old watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitchen utensils were a good option, but when Oikawa asked him about a present suggestion (he wanted to give the former middle blocker a really expansive watch, but Mattsun only wears that old watch that was from his grandpa. Hanamaki has tried to go watch shopping with him one time, but he was strict when saying he didn’t want a new one), he ended up giving him this idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His second good option was a new pocket notebook (was he dating an old man?), but Kyouken had asked him yesterday if Issei liked Rhodia or Moleskine better...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fancy pens were not an option too. Kindaichi had noticed when they were still in high school how much his senpai liked different pens and pencils, so every year since then he always bought them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba had always presented them with hygiene products. Chic soaps, foundation, creams, oils… anything you can think of. He normally took a real big basket with some specific smell theme (Mattsun’s favorite one was the lavender kit so far. He was hoping for a pine one this year)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Really, how mentally old is Matsukawa?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi seemed a bit lazy when it comes to presents for Issei, he always picks up the ugliest caps with strange captions or embroideries to give him. Last year he got him a moss green one with a single embroidered lobster on it. He still didn't understand why anyone would even have that, but Issei always found the caps funny and most likely wears them to annoy his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Issei really liked keychains too, but it was something Shinji noticed first. He always used some keychains in his school bag or training bag, so Watari always gave him a new one every year. He did like the keychains, and it was a show-off to use them in his house keys, car key, bags... But he always ended up losing them. So it was the former libero job to refill his stock every year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki didn't understand two shits about taking care of plants, but it was a hobby Mattsun and Iwaizumi shared. They had a small garden on their balcony with a lot of different plants, and every chance Hajime had, he dropped a new bud for Matsukawa to cultivate. Even if the pinkette wanted to give him a new plant, he wouldn't even know how to ask for one in a store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But... Flowers were a whole other story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flowers were romantic, right? It wouldn't last forever, but it was a charming gift. In their three years of relationship, neither of them had received flowers from one another - and now thinking about it, it made Hanamaki a bit self-conscious. He remembered his father every year buying a bouquet of tulips to his mother for her birthday, Valentine's day, or anniversary. She told him sometimes how the first time was the sweetest surprise ever, and even being guaranteed that she would get one every year, it always warmed her heart to receive a bouquet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, it was worth a shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he was a bit doubtful about his idea now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette may have been a bit out of control while doing the bouquet this afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a big ass bouquet. he was a bit afraid of accidentally breaking up with Mattsun by choosing too many flowers, so he went with the safest route: using roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But getting a full red rose bouquet seemed <em>boring</em>, so he asked the attendant about some meanings for roses, and went with a mix of red, peach, light pink, and pink. The attendant arranged it in a way that was equilibrated, there was more red and the others were doing a beautiful contrast to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in front of their apartment door chewing his lip. It was Wednesday, Mattsun was probably already home by the time. Since it was the middle of the week, they decided to go celebrate his birthday on the weekend with their friends in Issei's favorite bar - the one that had cheese-filled hamburgers and the homemade beer he liked the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here he goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to hide the bouquet behind his back, which was a stupid idea - he could feel that it wasn't entirely touching his back, and it was probably standing out even more in his sides. He opened the door slowly, checking if his boyfriend was in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Issei?" He asked after he opened the whole door, picking his head inside to try to look into the kitchen, but he wasn't there too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Room!" He heard a loud voice coming from the only bedroom in their apartment "I've bought a take out on my way home, hope you don't mind" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if it isn't cheese-filled hamburger steak. What's the point of being your favorite food if you eat it every week?" He walked slowly to their room, still a bit nervous. By how muffled Issei's voice was, he was probably in the bathroom changing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to hear it from the guy who eats cream puffs every single day" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cream puffs are like bread, just for you to know. And you can eat it like for breakfast and for desserts for every meal." He totally forgot of the pressure he was feeling earlier, while leaning against the bedroom door, waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the bathroom. "Also I make sure to change flavors every time"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could discuss with you how I wouldn't mind eating cheese-filled hamburger stakes for every single meal, and maybe change the cheese inside it, but I won't. And for the record, I bought pizza." He left the bathroom wearing his stupid shark pajamas pants and Makki's shirt of Princess Bubblegum, it was a bit tight on him, but Takahiro wasn't complaining. "Why you're leaning in there like a dork?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I was always a dork." He pouted and Issei chuckled, getting closer to slightly kiss him on his cheek "I, uhm... here" The pinkette pushed the bouquet into his boyfriend's chest. <em>Very smooth, Takahiro</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to Takahiro's surprise, the raven actually blushed. If he wasn't embarrassed himself, he would probably tease him, but stupidly he was flushed too, desperately looking anywhere but his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw Hiro, that's so sweet" He took the bouquet in his hand, and with the other, he embraced the smaller's waist to bring him closer, and kiss him deeply this time. "Thank you. I love it." He smiled tenderly, placing another kiss in his temple "But you're still my favorite flower, y'know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeez you're so disgusting sometimes." He said that while hugging his boyfriend's neck and hiding his blushing face there. His pick-up lines were getting worst, but they always ended up making him flustered like the first time they confessed to each other.</span>
</p><p>· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·</p><p>
  <span>Issei placed the flower on the largest vase he could find, in the center of their small dinner table while Takahiro took a quick shower. While waiting for his lover, he set the table with their fanciest crockery. He also put his favorite lo-fi radio to play in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven couldn't stop smiling at the flowers. He had thought of buying some for his lover a couple times but honestly thought that Hanamaki wouldn't like it. Maybe now it was a sign that yes, he should buy a flower every now and then and just... give him. No special occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro left their bedroom wearing his pajamas shorts (that he had bought from the female session because "Issei!! They have little frogs!!"), a large shirt that probably was Issei's and two different socks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't say anything when he quickly went to wrap himself in Matsukawa, who as quickly hugged him back. He started humming the familiar song while slightly stirring with the boy in his arms, almost a slow dance, except the fact that they were just hugging while <em>jazzy &amp; hip hop beats</em> were playing in the background. Takahiro started moving around too, until they were truly, slow dancing tangled in each other arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you really like the flowers?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhum"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They aren't lame? I wanted to give you something better but I was out of ideas..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the best gift I could possibly get, Hiro." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how do you end something???? without souding lame?!?!? kiss for the sky forgive me god<br/>after i wrote this i found out that issei &amp; yahaba shares their birthday.............. but it would be too much to add this and i already fried all my braincells so,,,,  i just ignored it im so sorry yahaba i will give you flowers myself oki<br/>simpissei having old man soul is??? everything??? he wants pine cologne but im 100% sure thats his natural smell. ive never truly read that manga in which he appears wearing that stupid fisherman clothes but its so funny.... how mentally old is he...<br/>also: "Issei!! It's a smartwatch, it can measure your heart beat, how many steps you did a day, make calls, play musics...." "Hiro I just want.... to look at the time........... on my wrist......" (lowkey a conversation i had with my dad after we gave him a smartwatch on father's day :I)<br/>im still learning how to interact with moots, but here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/rakungf">twitter</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>